fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Allies? Episode 58
Blueking4ever) WELL, I DON'T NEED HELP WOLF! Wolf) TOO BAD! YOU'RE MY YOUNGER BROTHER, I'M HERE TO HELP! Blueking4ever) BUT! WHAT ABOUT WHAT I'VE DONE TO YOU! WHY, YOU SHOULD LEAVE ME TO DIE! Wolf) BEING CALM PREVAILS OVER ANGER, BESIDES WE HAVE ONE COMMON ENEMY... Blueking4ever) You're not going to give up, are you? Wolf) I'll keep going until I die! Blueking4ever) Then...I'll help you, brother! Wolf) Good! Just...I want to hold off on attacking it, I need to find it's weak spot... Blueking4ever) Weak spot? There is no weak spot, it just regrows and attacks go through it... Wolf) Okay... ( Wolf extends his hand to Blueking4ever and Blue takes it ) Wolf) Geez...You got heavy... ( Wolf pulls Blue to his feet ) Taylean2002) Ability Activate! Combination Strike! ( Ventus Wingy slaps it's opponent, while Ventus Nyanja kicks the opponent ) ( Wingy slaps the Black Figure's leg, but it does 0 damage, while the Black Figure squeezes Nyanja ) Black Figure) RAWR!!! ( The Black Figure throws Nyanja and kicks Wingy to Taylean2002 ) ( Taylean2002, Nyanja, and Wingy turn to gold ) Zierant) Ultimate Ability Activate! Tornado Blast! ( Zephyros' hands grip a chaotic swirling tornado that can damage the opponents bakugan alot ) ( Zephyros creates a tornado in his hand ) Zephyros) Take this! ( Zephyros flies up to the Black Figure's head and puts his hand towards the Black Figure's head ) ( The Black Figure's head starts to get disordered ) Black Figure) RAWR! ( A huge white ball shows from the Black Figure's mouth ) BOOM! ( Zephyros crashes to the ground and he turns to gold, while the blast of air from Zephyros' crash sends Zierant into a destroyed building ) ( Zierant turns to gold after going through the building ) Frosting128) Ultimate Ability Activate! Tornado Top! ( Reptila spins on her spike on top of her shell and she spins, creating a tornado ) ( Reptila spins, creating a tornado that takes rocks into it ) BANG! BISS! BONG! ( Rocks crash and go through the Black Figure ) ( The tornado sucks the Black Figure's whole body in and spins the separated body around ) Masters) Ability Activate! Mag-Pool! ( Spout Whaloid spits magma from spout and his drill brings it in to make a whirlpool, that's used to attack its opponent ) ( Whaloid makes the whirlpool and fires it at the Black Figure's messed up body ) ( The whole tornado catches on fire ) Darkened Pyrus) Ability Activate! Darkus Burst! ( Cyber Helios launches a burst of dark fire forward ) and Ability Activate! Striker Cannon! ( Knight Dragonoid fires a cannon blast from his back, made of winds ) ( Both attacks by Cyber Helios and Knight Dragonoid go into the tornado, turning it red, green, and a purplish black ) Black Figure) RAWR!!! ( The Black figure comes out of the tornado covered in flames and destroys the tornado ) ( Reptila crashes into Frosting, Whaloid falls backwards onto Masters after being hit by its attack, Cyber Helios crashes into Knight Dragonoid and they both crash into Darkened Pyrus. They all turn to gold ) Wolf) DO YOU SEE WHAT'S GOING ON! COME ON AND HELP! Blueking4ever) I can't I'm too weak to! Wolf) JUST TRY! Blueking4ever) THERE IS ONLY ONE THING I CAN DO AND THAT'S WATCH! ''' '''Bling) No...There's one more thing, that I can do... Unless Wolfie isn't willing to take my power? Blueking4ever) WHY GIVE YOU'RE POWER UP! Bling) WE'RE TOO WEAK TO FIGHT ANYWAYS! Blueking4ever) Yeah... Wolf) Wolfie? Cyclone Wolfie) HURRY UP! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING! Wolfie's Ultimate Evolution! Episode 59 Grade of New Allies? Episode 58? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Blueking4ever Category:Wolf Category:Taylean2002 Category:Nyanja Category:Wingy Category:Zierant Category:Zephyros Category:Frosting128 Category:Reptila Category:Spout Whaloid Category:Digimaster1 Category:Darkened Pyrus Category:Cyber Helios Category:Knight Dragonoid Category:Bling Category:Cyclone Wolfie